


Molly's Magical Confections

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: Though it really should be necessary to mention this, I do not own Harry Potter or anything involved save for my own plot lines.Some random thoughts, as per the usual, brought this idea to life. Let’s see where I go with it.
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Molly's Magical Confections

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Though it really should be necessary to mention this, I do not own Harry Potter or anything involved save for my own plot lines. 
> 
> Some random thoughts, as per the usual, brought this idea to life. Let’s see where I go with it.

Molly Weasley looked at the paper in front of her, frowning softly as she wriggled in her seat. It was the middle of September, and she was in an overly clean, empty home. The paper stated, in very heavy legalese, but not too much that she couldn’t understand, that a small donation of several thousand galleons had been given to her. There was a letter attached as well, and when she saw the handwriting she sighed softly, smiling lightly. 

  
  


_ Dear Mrs. Weasley, _

_ I hope you are not upset with me, but with all your family and you have given me in the short time I've known you, I wanted to give something back. I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted to, really badly. This isn’t charity, or anything like that, and I don’t expect you to pay me back. This is for you, Mrs. Weasley, and you alone. I remember you saying you always wanted your own bakery, your own place to make people smile… maybe you can use this for that?  _

_ Anyway, I hope you can use it for something, and maybe we can try some stuff you make! I am sure it will be great. Thank you, so much, Mrs. Weasley, you let me find out what a mom should be like.  _

  
  


_ Sincerely, Harry Potter, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter.  _

_ P.s.- I didn’t know that til I visited the Goblins, isn’t that brilliant?  _

  
  


Molly sighed and shook her head, that boy was so generous, even if he didn’t need to be. She smiled and put the letter away, wiping a few escaped tears, and getting up with the Gringotts parchment, and her little handbag. Perhaps the goblins had a good spot she could buy… yes, perhaps they did. 

  
  


~MMC~

  
  


Molly nodded softly as she looked at the storefront, smiling with delight. One thing the Goblin’s were, it was efficient. The galleons she had been given were immediately put to use, every last gold coin gone now, but that was fine. She had not only bought the store, which was split for both muggle and magical confections, but had it made out just as she wished. It was cosy, without being too homey, and had welcoming colors and pictures for both sides. She would open it in a few days, and she was already hoping to please some people. 

  
  


~MMC~

  
  


The morning of her grand opening dawned bright, and already there was a customer waiting for her to open properly. He seemed to be in his early twenties, just like her boy Bill. She smiled as he entered, and surprised her with his greeting. 

  
  


“Welcome to Molly’s Magical Confections, what can I get for you, young man?” Molly asked, her gentle, motherly tone helping him relax. He shrugged softly and came up to the glass counter, looking at the small cakes, biscuits and the like, some muffins as well. He stroked his chin, he had some light stubble and was a little tired looking. 

  
  


“Can I get a nice cuppa, and maybe one of those.” The young man said, pointing to one of the scones that was still warm. Molly nodded and got out a little tray, making the tea and putting a scone on a small, white plate. “How much do I owe you, mum?” The young man asked, and she answered him shortly after. 

  
  


“One quid, dear.” Molly said, and the man blinked. That… that was cheap. He frowned softly in thought, maybe it wasn’t that good? It didn’t really matter, if he thought about it actually. It was closer and cheaper than going to McDonald's, or somewhere more popular around here. He paid the quid and went to sit down, eyes widening at just how… light, and delicious the scone was. The tea was the perfect accent to it as well, and it was right then and there that he knew he had a new breakfast spot. He’d have to tell his mates about this, that was for sure. He looked up to see her serving another customer, who went to sit down and have the same look on her face as he just did. 

  
  


Molly smiled softly, and though the opening day wasn’t amazing in traffic, she was glad the few she did have were happy with her goods. She would be open on the muggle side three days a week, and on the magical the same, with one day off for herself. Yes, that would be a marvelous schedule, she felt. 

  
~MMC~

“Well if it isn’t Molly Weasley!” Florean Fortescue said, stepping into the magical side of Molly’s Magical Confections, this side a little more literally magical. Molly smiled as she looked up, her first magical customer being none other than the Ice Cream man of Diagon Alley himself. “What have you got here, hmm?” He asked, coming up to the counter, looking over everything with a critical, yet not judgmental, eye. 

  
  


“Oh, just some home recipes, things I've picked up over the years.” Molly said, waving it off with a smile. 

  
  


“Well, how about I give it a taste, hmm? I’ll have a nice cuppa and somma that Scottish shortbread.” Florean said, and she nodded and got him what he asked for. “How much, Molly?” He asked, and she smiled softly. 

  
  


“Three sickles, if you please.” Molly said, and he blinked softly. That was damned cheap for a cuppa, but Molly was a Weasley housewife, he knew there was no way anything would be less than tasty. He happily paid and took a seat, taking a sip and humming. Oh yes, that was a good cup of tea. He took a bite of the shortbread and his eyes went wide, looking up at her with a blink. 

  
  


“Good golly, Mrs. Molly!” Florean said, wiping his lips softly. “That is some good cookin you got!” He said, and she huffed bashfully and waved him off again. “Going to have to tell Ollie about this, maybe even Marabelle, she loves her shortbread.” He said, referring to Madam Malkin and Ollivander. Molly simply smiled and shrugged, looking up as the door chimed as it was opened. In from the alley stepped Narcissa Malfoy, eyebrow raised as she looked around. 

  
  


“Hmm… a rather quaint establishment.” Narcissa said, blinking when she saw that it was literally Molly Weasley behind the counter, an eyebrow raised. “Oh, well hello Molly.” She said, and Molly smiled softly, the rivalry between their husbands never really extended to them. 

  
  


“Good morning, Narcissa, what can I get for you?” Molly asked, and Narcissa came up to the counter, looking around the confections with a soft, critical eye. 

  
  


“I could go for a good cuppa, Molly… perhaps a scone or two.” Narcissa said, before stroking her chin lightly. “Do you take orders? I wish to send some fairy cakes to my darling dragon, and I know how much he loves a good fairy cake.” She said, and Molly beamed softly. 

  
  


“Hmmm… yes, I suppose I could take an order, I never thought of it before.” Molly said, getting the tea for the refined woman, as well as the scones. At the price she raised an eyebrow, but paid in nonetheless. “How many would you be interested in, Narcissa?” Molly asked, and the other woman thought for a moment. 

  
  


“Three dozen, if that is possible.” Narcissa asked, and she got a small nod from the more rotund woman. 

  
  


“I don’t see why not, they could be ready in a few hours, shorter provided I get no sudden influx of customers.” Molly said, and Narcissa nodded, taking out her coin purse once more. 

  
  


“And how much will that be, Molly?” Narcissa asked, ready to pay what she needed to for her darling dragon.

  
  


“Six sickles sounds about right, I think.” Molly said, making the elegant woman blink.

  
  


“I… beg your pardon?” Narcissa asked, before going on. “Surely you jest, Molly? The ingredients alone should run at least a galleon or two.” She said, and Molly shook her head with a wide smile. 

  
  


“Not where I get them, Narcissa, and they are top quality, I assure you.” Molly said, and then nodded again. “Yes, six sickles is the right amount.” She insisted, and when she was paid she wrote it down and nodded again. “I will get started as soon as I can, Narcissa.” She said, and the other woman nodded, before sitting down to enjoy her scones and tea. Like Florean before her, she was surprised at the simple deliciousness of the morning baked good. Perhaps she would make this a normal visit, when Molly was open, of course… or maybe even get some muggle attire for when she was on the other side. 

  
  


~MMC~

  
  


“I do not think I have ever received a letter asking for more fairy cakes from my darling Dragon, Molly.” Narcissa said, sipping her tea with a small, amused smile. Molly was slightly flushed, bustling around to assist other customers, but she was in her element, so busy yet so happy. 

  
  


“Just simple recipe, really, Narcissa.” Molly said, thanking another payment from another one of her muggle customers and wishing them a good day. This side was a bit more popular, but that was fine with her, really. “Oh dear… excuse me.” She said, taking a few goods and going to a woman who was sniffling lightly, wiping her nose and just looking dreadful. “Are you alright, dear?” Molly said, and the woman looked up with a soft blink, her voice was just dreadful as her appearance, her nasal tone telling Molly everything. 

  
  


“Sorry, Mrs. Molly. Just a bit of a cold is all.” The woman said, and then excused herself to sneeze. “Just gonna have my usual cuppa, then i’ll be out of your hair, don’t want you getting sick.” She said, and Molly huffed before putting the cakes on the table. 

  
  


“Of course, of course. I’ll be right back, dear.” Molly said, then bustled in the back, and to the magical side, biting her lip and apologizing to the ministry before she sprinkled some of the powdered pepper-up potion into the tea. Then she grabbed some of the similar cakes before she bustled out.

  
  
  


“There you are dear, on the house.” Molly said, and at the surprised blink she raised a hand. “I will not take no for an answer, dear. You’re feeling dreadful, and what’s a quid or two if that will help you feel better.” She said, and the woman smiled before thanking Molly and leaving, taking a sip of the tea and already slowly starting to feel better. Narcissa, in her pantsuit, raised an eyebrow at Molly. 

  
  


“Tut-tut, Molly…” Narcissa said and Molly huffed softly. 

  
“You saw the young thing, it’s not hurting anyone, really.” Molly said, and then went to attend to another customer, leaving Narcissa to smirk and finish her tea. She left a twenty pound note in the tip Jar that she had insisted upon, and got up to leave. On the way out she overheard a rather amusing conversation. 

  
  


“So what’s so good about this place, eh? It’s just a bakery.” One man said, and the one he was walking with turned, grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall. 

  
  


“You listen here, mate, and you damned well better pay attention.” The second man said. “You’re a right bastard, a down right wanker, but you’re my mate and I luv ya.” He started. “But if you give any of that sass, any of that shite to Mrs. Molly… we’ll be having some issues, you got that?” He said, and it was spoken in a tone that was far from friendly. 

  
  


“Bloody hell, mate… alright, alright!” The first man said, before he was let go. “Jeez… like I was insulting your mum.” He muttered, but then walked into the bakery with the other man, Narcissa snickering softly and then finding an alley to not only transfigure her suit to robes, but to apparate home. 

  
  


~MMC~

  
  


Molly sighed as she sat down, feet elevated as she leaned back in contentment. She loved her work, it made her feel… wanted, alive, helpful, but her days off were nice as well. When Arthur had found out, he had been ecstatic, surprisingly, but had explained that he loved when his wife was out happy… doing what she wanted. Just as she put her own cup of tea down, their new owl, Janey, came in with a letter. Errol was still with them, but he was enjoying retirement in the orchard near the Burrow. She took the letter, thanked the owl, and smiled softly. Her sweet Percy, always so prim and proper, even in script. 

  
  


_ Dearest Mother,  _

_ First, the five of us send our regards, and our delighted thanks for the magnificent confectionery treats you sent us. They were completely enjoyed, and we hope it did not put you out in any fashion.  _

  
  


The next set of words was a different handwriting, and there had been a smudge as if Percy had been forcibly moved from writing. 

  
  


_ Sorry about that, mum, but Percy started the letter before we could. Thanks for the fairy cakes, and the shortbread, oh! And of course the little mincemeat pies. Harry liked those, a lot. Speaking of, we shared with Hermione and Harry, too. You sent so much!  _

  
  


Molly chuckled softly as she read that, she knew her twins handwriting, and she was glad they shared, she had sent extra on purpose. The next bit of writing was clearly from Ron, it was a little more scraggly and unkempt, and didn’t have the flare of the twins, but she loved it all the same. 

  
  


_ We had a bit of trouble with Ginny, but that was really taken care of fast. You see, we wanted to give her some, and she looked worse than Percy when you tell him something he thinks is silly. She just said no, no to one of  _ Your _ homemade puddings. Percy was the one who said to take her to Madam Pomfrey. We did, and she was just a little sick, but she is way better now.  _

  
  


Molly frowned softly, looking at that part of the letter, then smiling a bit when she saw the next scrawl of writing. It was from her daughter, that she could tell, it was a little more proper as she had been taught. 

  
  


_ I was feeling sad and sick, mum… I missed you. I feel better now, though, promise. The headmaster and Miss. Poppy say that I will feel even better as time goes on. Right now I am eating one of your scones, those are the best with breakfast, but I wanted one now. I miss you mum, I can’t wait til Yule to see you!  _

  
  


Molly smiled and hummed, doing a little pleased wiggle in her seat at the warm feelings she got from reading something her kids wrote. It was signed by all of them, in their own way, and she tucked it away with another happy hum. She had been worried about her little girl, but she knew she shouldn’t have been. She had friends now, and was getting along better with her siblings, what was more to ask for a worried mother?

  
~MMC~

  
  


Summer turned into Autumn, and her bakery was at peak with customers and the like. So much in fact that on the muggle side she had to get it enlarged for the influx of customers. A few size expansion runes made it happen literally over a few days, as opposed to closing it down for a few weeks or even months for that. Upon the suggestion of Narcissa, she got a few house elves to help with the general work, and a few muggle-borns as well to deal with customers when she was in the back baking. She had nothing against the elves, but she preferred to make everything. 

  
  


Yule came and went, and she got a visit from her children as well as Harry and Hermione. She privately thanked Harry, and he shrugged and hugged her tightly, it was a nice tender moment, before they went back into the bakery. It was one of her favorite Yules to date, even her older sons came over to Britain to visit, and she was over the moon. One of her more memorable moments, however, came about mid February, and she would remember it for as long as she was able to. 

  
  


~Flashback~

  
  


_ “Going to a blood traitors shop, Lucius, really?” Goyle senior said, sneering softly and looking around at the table they had sat in. Molly had heard, and had flinched softly, but she kept her smile on. There were other patrons that frowned and glared, but few would say anything to Goyle, especially with Lucius right there. Said man put the menu down, and looked to the side.  _

  
  


_ “Server elf?” Lucius asked, and an elf popped into existence. “A nice cup please, along with a few Hazelnut cinnamon rolls, thank you.” The proper lord said, getting a nod from the elf before he popped away.  _

  
  


_ “And being polite to servants? Merlin, you have gone soft, Lucius!” Goyle said, sneering at the man who was now mixing some sugar into his tea. He took a sip and then sighed, turning to the physically larger man.  _

  
  


_ “I tolerate many things from you, Garod, one being your horribly offensive body odor and paltry excuse for a intellect.” Lucius drawled, making Goyle furrow his brow in thought. “However, there are some things I shall not tolerate. One of them being the insulting of not only this fine establishment, but the proprietor of said establishment.” He said, before his wand was out and he was leaning closer, wand tip under the chin of the now wide eyed man.  _

  
  


_ “Say one more unkind word about Mrs. Weasley, or her marvelous bakery, and you shall find out just how little you are in the grand scheme of things.” Lucius hissed, just low enough for Goyle to hear, and a passing Molly who preferred to deliver her baked goods personally.  _

  
  


_ “Ah! Just in time, I was feeling rather peckish. Thank you, wonderful as always, Molly.” Lucius said, doing a complete one eighty, and getting a smile from the slightly flushed woman.  _

  
  


_ “Oh, but of course, Lucius. Do tell Narcissa I will have her breads for her Sunday tea sent to her.” Molly said, and Lucius nodded with a soft smile, turning to indulge in the sweet treat, Goyle doing the smart thing and leaving just shortly after Molly went behind the counter again.  _

  
  


~Flashback End~

  
  


Molly still sometimes giggled at that, and she had, through some tea and treats, brought her Husband and Lucius to speak, and start to iron out their differences. It wouldn’t be overnight, but it would work out. Molly smile softly as she closed her shop for the day, hands crossed in front of her. Oh, she felt so proud of herself, felt so… good. Yes, she was one happy Mrs. Molly. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And there we go, I hope it can be enjoyed. It was just a nice thought I had. Until next time, please read and review. 


End file.
